Alpha and Omega 3 the Last Great Wolf Games
by Alphawolfben
Summary: After seeing the 3rd movie I just had to do a story about the one where Kate won and Humphrey flirted with her this is where Kate and Humphrey tell their pups how it went with their games. (Few spoilers from the movie be warned)


**Alpha and Omega 3 the Last Great Wolf Games**

Everyone watched as Claudette and Fleet started to walk down the filed away from the others as Kate and Humphrey just watched her leave with Fleet "You two I said stay where I can see you" Humphrey shouted making Claudette just look at her mother who nodded. "Humphrey let her go" Kate said softly before nuzzling into his chest again "But but" Humphrey stuttered as she gave him a glare showing him to trust as he just sighed and nodded.

"But she is too young" Humphrey muttered as Kate stared at him again giggling "oh but it didn't stop you from doing it with me in front of my parents did it" Kate said as Humphrey looked at her "well yeah but I did get there prettiest Alpha in the region" Humphrey smirked making her blush as they saw their two sons walking up to them.

"Typical isn't it Runt she gets all the thanks" Stinky muttered just as Kate licked her other sons face "Only cause Claudette has a little boyfriend doesn't mean I'm not proud of you" Kate said softly as Humphrey looked over himself "and when I said I was proud of her you two should know I'm proud of you two as well even Runt did well better than I ever did" Humphrey smirked trying to cheer his sons up. "Mom how come Lars growled when he saw you" Runt questioned as Kate looked over "did he you where right Humphrey he still has a grudge" Kate laughed as did Humphrey.

"Mom what actually happened when you won the games" Stinky asked as Kate just smiled looking at Humphrey "Kid's the games weren't the only thing I won that day" Kate said smiling at Humphrey who smiled as well in the moment. Runt and Stinky found this a great time to interrupt "Oh dad what did you say about mom" Runt smirked making Humphrey look at him and shake his head "Oh that he got tamed by mom" Stinky said as Kate looked at Humphrey "I tamed you now huh" Kate said raising an Eyebrow as Humphrey just smirked.

"What else was their Runt" Stinky said as Humphrey smirked at the pups knowing they had his father's personality in them as well as Kate's "Oh that he was a dad and a erm hubbie" Runt said not knowing what the word meant as Kate just looked at him "Thanks for telling me that pups now want to know about my games and something your farther here did before the last race" Kate smirked hitting Humphreys face with her tail giggling as the pups sat down to listen to their mother.

"Me and Lars were the best our pack had to offer each other and in the end we were the only ones standing between defeat and victory" Kate started just as Lars walked by them and Humphrey "Your still no Legend Humphrey remember that" he said quietly as Humphrey just looked down knowing he was right as Kate got up seeing this as she walked to her husband's side "what did you just say to him Lars" Kate said clearly knowing Humphrey was a bit upset as Runt and Stinky walked under him trying to make him smile.

"Oh I said nothing winner" Lars said starting to walk away he might be proud of his son but still couldn't forget Kate beating him so he thought picking on Humphrey would be best. Kate then jumped in front of him and looked at him "Lars grow up I beat you we were juniors for god sake now tell me what you said to Humphrey" Kate snapped as Lars just rolled his eyes "Oh that Humphrey the Omega is no legend like you or me" he said pushing her away as Kate looked at Humphrey on the ground with Stinky and Runt trying to play with him as Kate ran to Lars's side.

"He is a legend Lars he is the first Omega to marry an Alpha and the first one to have hybrids he is more of a legend then you could ever be even me" Kate growled as Lars just ignored her and walked away once more. Just as he was walking away Fleet and Claudette had returned to talk to Kate and get any tips for Fleet when he teaches the next team as they were walking back Claudette saw his dad and ran over to him "Dad what's wrong" she asked nuzzling his side as Kate walked over to them "It's nothing kids really I sorted it" Kate said not wanting to get more into it.

"Tell us mom please" Claudette begged as she just giggled and laid down with her family as she looked at Fleet smiling "Don't worry Fleet I won't keep her long" Kate smiled as Fleet simply nodded sitting down to wait for Claudette. "Lars said your farther is not a legend like himself and I am and judging by your dad he's said this before hasn't he" Kate said as Humphrey simply nodded being nuzzled by her and the kids. "But Dad is a legend right mom" Runt asked as Stinky nodded "he's our dad Runt of course he is" as Kate smiled laying her head on Humphreys "Kids your farther is famous he is the first Omega to marry an Alpha and we made you trust me if anything he is more of a legend then I am and everyone in this pack will know" Kate said softly as Humphrey smiled lifting his head and licking her affectionately.

"Mom can you tell us this story now please" Runt asked as Kate giggled nodding looking at Claudette "dear if you want to leave with Fleet you can do" Kate said as Humphrey nodded to her "No thanks mom dad needs me but can Fleet join us" Claudette asked as she nodded inviting him over to listen. "Now as I was saying it was me and Lars whoever won that pack won" Kate said as Stinky smiled knowing mom won "But what was this about Dad" Runt asked clearly interested in that part more than the race itself making both his parents laugh.

"Well your farther here was young and a Omega so when he sees a girl he can't help himself" Kate joked making Humphrey snap a look at her "But he was a cutie when he wanted to be you see before my race your farther flirted with me" Kate giggled as the pups looked at their dad making him look into Kate's eyes "I said if you win I'll give you a surprise and I'm already doing it" Humphrey said looking at Kate like he did when he first said it.

"And as your farther flirted with me like today my Mom was not very pleased with us flirting but your Granddad was able to calm her down Kate informed them as she took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Now the race was pretty hard even for me but thanks to my spin out move I was able to get the upper hand on Lars and won the race as you all know but Fleet your dad was a good player remember that" Kate said looking at Fleet who simply nodded at her and looked at Claudette again. "So after the race with your farther being happy for me he came over and tackled me playfully" Kate smirked as the pups all looked at them both "But your Grandma and my Omega pals ended up pushing us into each other and making us kiss like Marcel and Paddy did to you two" Humphrey said as Fleet smirked thankful they had.

Just as Kate and Humphrey got up the rest of the Hunting Party returned as Lilly ran over to her sister smiling and hugging her "how did it go did we win" Lilly asked wagging her tail just as the others joined. "That's all she has been on about" Garth chuckled as Kate motioned for them to look over her and Humphreys shoulder to see Fleet and Claudette "Oh I see" Lilly smirked and giggled.

Kate then looked over her mates shoulder "come on kids time to head home" Kate said making Claudette look down "but mom what about Fleet" she asked as she hugged him "you'll see him again" Kate said looking back at Humphrey and smiling. "Thanks for helping the pups with the games means a lot to them and to me" Kate smiled as Humphrey nuzzled her to see Lilly behind her as Kate saw his Omega pals behind him.

"Oh no I need to barf" Runt joked as both sides pushed their parents into a kiss making them blush madly "Alright that's it come here" Kate giggled chasing Lilly as Humphrey turned and chased the Omegas down the valley leaving the pups laughing their tails off at their parents chasing them.


End file.
